A Titan's Tale
by Aidencary
Summary: DeDawk est un Nymphus, au service d'un des plus grand Commandants de Paradiz, l'honneur qu'il devrait ressentir n'est pas, il se sent juste l'obligation de procréer pour la République comme tous les autres Nymphus et Lédas, surveillés dans leur moindres mouvement. Pourtant la nuit dans le placard, il rêve de l'Avant, quand on pouvait porter son propre nom, de l'Après.. Riren Ermin
1. Chapter 1

Première fanfiction sur SnK, je n'ai pas écris depuis des années à vrai dire, mais cette idée me trotte dans la tête depuis un bon moment maintenant.

UA

Inspiré du roman de Margaret Atwood _La Servante Ecarlate._

 _DeDawk est un Nymphus, au service d'un des plus grand Commandants de Paradiz, l'honneur qu'il devrait ressentir n'est pas, il se sent juste l'obligation de procréer pour la République comme tous les autres Nymphus et Lédas, surveillés dans leur moindres mouvement. Pourtant la nuit dans le placard il se surprend à rêver et à penser à l' Avant quand les Nymphus et les Lédas avaient le droit de porter leur propre nom et l' Après, quand il pourra de nouveau porter son nom._

 _Pourquoi ces yeux gris tempête, l'empêchent de penser, de tomber, de faire ce qu'il doit faire?_

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux lentement, une douleur sourde me vrillait les tempes, je n'avais plus la sensation de mon visage. Alors qu'une vive lumière m'aveuglait, accentuant mon mal de tête, j'entendis des halètements saccadés me provoquant une autre douleur sourde au niveau de la cage thoracique. Je compris que c'était moi qui haletais ainsi, tel un animal blessé, acculé. Des souvenirs embrumés commencèrent à faire surface dans ma mémoire, une course poursuite, Armin, Mikasa… ARMIN ! MIKASA !

A la pensée de mes deux amis mon corps se souleva brutalement dans une tentative de me redresser, je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'étais allongé…Où ça ? Je balayais la pièce du regard les yeux partiellement clos à cause de l'éclairage trop fort, je me trouvais dans ce qui semblait être un local…médical ? Une infirmerie ? La pièce rectangulaire devait avoisiner les 20 mètres carrés, les murs aux carreaux gris ternes transpiraient l'ancienneté et les fêlures parcourant certains des carreaux telle une maladie ravageant la peau d'un malade me rendait nauséeux sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi. Si je renversais la tête un peu je pouvais deviner le plafonnier responsable de cette satanée lumière aveuglante. Sur le mur à ma gauche tout en haut se trouvait une petite fenêtre rectangulaire qui laissait apercevoir de la végétation, je me trouvais donc dans une pièce à un niveau inférieur. En dessous de cette fenêtre une armoire métallique, une chaise à côté. Un bureau d'aspect métallique lui aussi et la chaise l'accompagnant se trouvait environ 5 mètres devant moi, complétaient ce tableau désuet et désolant. Sur le bureau diverses paperasse et une lampe de bureau en équilibre précaire sur l'une des piles de papiers donnait un côté bizarrement chaleureux à cette pièce froide. Je remarquais que mes poignets et mes chevilles étaient entravés par des sangles de cuir, me maintenant cloué au matelas sommaire sur lequel je reposais. Soupirant bruyamment, j'essayais de remettre en place les éléments qui m'avaient conduit ici.

* * *

 _« -EREN ! » L'intonation sèche mais paniquée dans laquelle mon nom avait été prononcé me réveilla brutalement, je levais les yeux en direction de la voix même si la pénombre du tunnel ne me permettait pas de discerner parfaitement mon interlocuteur, Hannes, un vieil alcoolique à l'haleine quasi insupportable, je pouvais deviner son visage ravagé par la couperose, ses yeux légèrement brillants pas à cause d'une sensation positive, mais plutôt par les affres de cette vie et de son cher alcool, comme si tout ça essayait de sortir d'une manière ou d'une autre._

 _« - Eren, lève-toi vite ! Me tança –t- il m'agrippant brutalement le bras pour me forcer à me lever du matelas miteux et taché sur lequel je dormais quelques instants plutôt._

 _-Qu'est qu'il te prend le vieux ? Tu veux tirer un coup, je suis trop cher pour…_

 _-Fermes- là pauvre type ! Me coupa Hannes dans ma tentative de plaisanterie, C'est grave, ILS sont là ! Mon visage devint blanc et ma bouche sèche, Ils font une descente, Ils sont dans le Nord de Shinganshina mais Ils seront ici en un rien de temps ces fils de chienne ! » Cracha t-il sans avoir lâché mon bras et me tirant avec lui à travers le tunnel._

 _J'avais du mal à réfléchir, trop de choses se bousculant dans ma tête, je me laissais tirer par mon vieil ami même si je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qui allait se passer, enfin s'ILS m'attrapent si je sais ce qui va se passer. La voix d'Hannes me coupa dans mes pensées_

 _« -On va te sortir d'ici petit, tu vas rejoindre Armin et Mikasa et on va vous sortir de ce merdier ! » Ce « on » désignait Hannes, et les autres pauvres bougres qui vivaient dans les tunnels est de Shinganshina._

 _« -Comment va-t-on…_

 _-Comme je te l'ai dis Ils sont au Nord actuellement mais Ils arriveront à nos tunnels dans moins d'une heure, ces fils de putes sont efficaces ! Le petit Connie les à vu débarquer dans les quartiers nord, il a couru comme un dératé sans s'arrêter pour venir me prévenir, ils sont là pour une rafle. »_

 _A ces mots mon cœur se mit à palpiter et mes aisselles à piquer, ma nervosité commençait à m'étouffer, mais je devais rester concentré pour suivre Hannes et avoir une chance d'y échapper._

 _Pendant notre course à travers le dédale de ce qui est notre maison, enfin dans mon cas était, je ne pense pas avoir la possibilité d'y revenir ce serait trop dangereux, pour nous, pour eux, rien n'obligeait Hannes et les autres habitants de ces tunnels crasseux de nous aider et nous protéger, pourtant je sais qu'ils nous défendraient corps et âme contre ces enfoiré. A cette pensée ma poitrine vrilla et une sensation de picotements me prit la gorge. Merde c'était pas le moment ! Hannes m'expliqua ce qui nous attendait, Il allait m'escorter à une sortie des tunnels, où nous attendaient Armin et Mikasa et Mike un des habitants des tunnels. En raison de leur longueur et de leur complexité Seuls ceux qui y vivent les connaissent sur le bout des doigts, même moi Armin ou Mikasa nous y perdrions seuls alors que nous étions là depuis deux ans. Mais tout ça touchait à sa fin, Hannes me pressait nous marchions rapidement mais prudemment le long des murs de pierres froids et humides, ils étaient recouverts partiellement d'une sorte de mousse verte assez gluante, témoin de l'humidité de ses lieux, développant chez la majorité de ses habitants des maladies pulmonaires et ou respiratoires. Quelque soit le moment de la journée ou de la nuit des toux se faisaient entendre dans le micro village des tunnels. Je me concentrais sur la voix d'Hannes qui continuait à me motiver à avancer._

 _Nous atteignîmes enfin la sortie tant espérée et je clignais des yeux plusieurs fois sous la lumière naturelle du soleil, je n'eu pas le temps de trop apprécié quand je fus pris d'assaut par une furie blonde qui scanda mon nom_

 _-« EREN !»_

 _Armin avait les yeux embués, rouges et gonflés, mais le sourire sur son visage me réchauffa le cœur, Le vieil Hannes sourit lui aussi devant le petit ange qu'était Armin, je levais les yeux et vit Mikasa, ma sœur de cœur et d'âme, splendide créature semblant faite d'albâtre, ses long cheveux noirs de jais ondulant vaporeusement au gré du vent, ses yeux anthracites habituellement peu expressifs soulagés, heureux et inquiets à ma vue, je lui sourit, et son visage se fendit d'un sourire lui aussi derrière l'écharpe qu'elle ne quittait jamais, bien moins étiré que le mien mais qu'importe ! A sa droite je vis Mike, un grand blond taciturne, mais combattant et chasseur hors-pair discuter avec…_

 _-« Qu'est ce c'est ce bordel ?! Pourquoi Face de Cheval est ici ?! » Criai- je malgré moi lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur le jeune homme avec qui Mike discutait. Tous les quatre me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds_

 _-« Ben…. » Commença Armin_

 _-« Il vient avec nous. » Finit Mikasa de sa voix atone._

 _Voyant que j'allais répliquer Hannes m'expliqua que Jean avait de la famille en Mahr, pays frontalier de Paradiz qui ne semblait avoir rien en commun avec le merdier qu'était devenu Paradiz ces cinquante voire plus dernières années. Jean passa une main dans ses mèches châtains avant de répliquer qu'il avait pu échanger avec son oncle et sa tante vivant en Mahr, leur ayant expliqué la situation à Paradiz, ceux- ci étaient tombés des nues en apprenant ce qu'il était advenu de Paradiz et de ses habitants, ils avaient enjoint Jean a venir les rejoindre au plus vite._

 _-« Mais je ne comprends pas quand même, pourquoi on fait le trajet ensemble, nous on ne va pas en Mahr, on ne connaît personne là- bas ! » M'écriais- je alors que la colère de l'incompréhension me montait. La voix rauque et profonde de Jean me répondit directement_

 _-« En fait si, dans mes échanges avec mon oncle et ma tante je leur ai parlé de Mikasa, ses joues se colorèrent imperceptiblement de rose, Ils m'ont demandé de l'emmener avec si c'est que je souhaitais, mais je sais que Mikasa n'ira nulle part sans toi Eren, continua t-il fixant ses orbes bruns dorées dans les miens, et toi tu n'iras nulle part sans Armin, donc en gros je leur ai expliqué qu'il risquait d'y avoir deux boulets en surplus, mais ils n'en ont rien eu à fiche, ils nous attendent donc tous les quatre. Voilà. » Cracha t-il sans que la moindre méchanceté ne transparaisse, mon cœur se réchauffa à ses paroles, bien qu'il aimait se la jouer gros dur plutôt badass sans foi ni loi, Jean aimait assez Mikasa pour nous accepter Armin et moi, ses deux boulets, et en l'occurrence dans ce contexte, risquer sa vie et ses chances de quitter Paradiz sain et sauf pour nous emmener tous avec lui. J'en aurais pleuré vraiment._

* * *

Le fracas de la porte me fit sursauter, ce qui sembla émouvoir le drôle d'individu qui venait d'entrer, c'était une femme l'air assez jeune mais plus âgée que moi probablement dans la trentaine, elle était coiffée d'une queue de cheval qui ne semblait avoir aucun projet et son visage était plus qu'avenant, trop même, je me crispait immédiatement. Ses yeux semblaient briller derrière ses épaisses lunettes rectangulaires posées sur un nez légèrement busqué semblable au bec d'un oiseau de proie.

-« TU ES REVEILLE MON MIGNON ! » hurla t- elle avec enthousiasme et une sincère sympathie dans les yeux.

Elle se présenta Dr Hanji Zoe, elle était l'infirmière et la psychologue du Centre. A ces mots, mes yeux s'assombrirent et elle dû le remarquer car elle approcha la chaise de son bureau du lit dans lequel je me trouvais et s'y assit, elle ôta ses lunettes les nettoya avec un coin râpeux de sa blouse blanche représentant son corps de métier, blouse qui avait dû être blanche dans une autre vie mais qui maintenant n'était plus que d'un gris terne et élimé aussi nauséeux que les murs de l'infirmerie. Elle remit ses lunettes sur son nez et me regarda droit dans les yeux avec un sérieux et une gravité qui tranchait avec le personnage de tout à l'heure.

-Au vu de ta réaction je suppose que tu comprends où tu te trouves.

Question plus que rhétorique. J'étais au Centre, Le Centre, tout espoir m'avait abandonné à ses simples mots.

-Alors ça y'est ?, C'est fini, Tout est fini ?

Ma propre voix me semblait étrangère alors que je lâchais ces mots adressés plus à moi- même qu'au Dr Zoe.

-Je suis sincèrement désolée, murmura t- elle avec sincérité.

Je relevais les yeux vers elle, elle semblait attristée, lasse sans doute d'envoyer ceux de mon genre à l'abattoir.

-Que va-t-il se passer exactement pour moi ?

Elle retira ses lunettes de nouveau afin de les nettoyer, je supposais cela être plus un tic nerveux qu'une réelle nécessité d'enlever une saleté du verre, avant de me répondre toujours à voix basse

-Maintenant que tu es réveillé, je dois te faire passer une série d'examens physiques, que je transmettrais ensuite à la Mère Supérieur, elle seule décidera ensuite ce qui adviendra de toi…

Elle hésita sur la fin de sa phrase embarrassée

-Eren, je m'appelle Eren.

\- C'est un très beau nom, Eren, sourit- elle

Malgré l'endroit où je me trouvais, malgré ma condition, attaché, sanglé comme une bête dangereuse à un lit, je ne puis m'empêcher de trouver du réconfort dans la présence de cette femme. Soudain une urgence, comme un poison froid remonta le long de mes veines, me glaçant petit à petit, Je criai presque :

-Mes amis ! Ils…

-Plus tard Eren ! Comme un ordre qui avait claqué, son air sérieux de nouveau rivé sur moi, ses yeux semblaient indiquer la porte de la petite pièce, sur laquelle se découpait une fenêtre d'environ vingt centimètre de longueur sur quinze de largeur, le tout grillagé, fenêtre derrière laquelle j'aperçu l' arrière de la tête de ce que je compris être un garde, sans doute l'un des Leurs, salaud va !

Le Dr Zoe se leva et ouvrit la porte afin de laisser l'homme entrer et celui-ci la salua comme il était coutume

-Puisse t-Il ouvrir et éclairer le Chemin

-Puisse t- Il nous bénir nous guider, répondit le Dr Zoe, s'écartant afin de laisser l'homme entrer dans l'infirmerie.

il était de taille moyenne, portant l'uniforme de la milice auquel il appartenait, se composant à première vue d'un pantalon noire militaire, de rangers noires parfaitement cirées, une ceinture à laquelle on devinait accrochée diverses armes de poing, une casquette militaire, noire elle aussi et pour finir un bombers noir avec le logo : un œil ouvert de taille démesurée reposant triomphalement sur les contours d'une forme représentant Paradiz, le tout enlacé de roses épineuses

Saloperie de Titan, pensa Eren une grimace de dégout sur le visage.

-Emmènes- le à la salle C-314, pour que je puisse y débuter les examens, tu veux bien mon grand ?

Demanda de façon rhétorique le Dr Zoe, Eren fut surpris de la familiarité avec laquelle elle s'adressait au Titan, mais celui- ci ne semblait pas s'en formaliser. Dr Zoe se tourna de nouveau vers lui et entreprit de lui défaire ses liens. Une fois libéré de mes liens, elle m'aida à me redresser, je me rendis alors compte que je ne portais qu'une simple robe d'hôpital nouée à la base de ma nuque, et un sous vêtement en coton blanc, mon malaise revenait à grand pas j'allais être seul avec un Titan, Dr Zoe semblant se rendre compte de ma gêne me dit

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Il va juste t'escorter dans la salle d'examens, surtout au cas où tu aurais des vertiges ou des difficultés le long du chemin, tu es encore très faible, tes capacités cognitives et motrices ne sont pas au top de leur forme, je serais 5 min derrière vous juste le temps de préparer la paperasse à remplir à l'issue des examens !

Accompagnant son explication d'un large sourire, Je me sentis un tout petit peu réconforté, je sentais que je pouvais lui faire confiance, alors que le Titan se mit en marche et que je suivais le pas, lorsque je passais à sa hauteur j'entendis comme un murmure

-Et Eren, quoiqu'il arrive, n'oublie jamais, n'oublie jamais ton nom ni qui tu es.

Je me retournais surpris vers elle, mais je tombais sur sa queue de cheval, son visage étant occupé vers le bas du bureau fouillant les tiroirs à la recherche sans doute de ses fameux papiers, au vu du bordel du bureau, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle les trouve un jour. Troublé néanmoins par cette phrase, j'étais sûr de l'avoir entendu, je ne l'avais pas imaginé, j'en mettrais ma main à couper. D'ailleurs qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Ne pas oublier mon nom ? Qui j'étais ? Comment pourrais- je ? Comment pouvait- on oublier son nom ou sois même, à part si l'on devient amnésique mais je ne pensais pas que c'était dans les plans de quiconque de me rendre amnésique, à moins que ?

Je ne pus finir de m'étendre sur cette étrange mise en garde du Dr Zoe quand le Titan s'arrêta subitement m'obligeant un petit pas de côté afin d'éviter de lui rentrer dedans, il se tourna de façon à être posté en faction devant la porte qu'il avait préalablement ouverte pour que j'y entre en attendant la suite. J'entrais donc dans la pièce des examens, je fus surpris par la différence avec l'infirmerie dans laquelle je me trouvais plus tôt. Celle-ci était spacieuse, faisant le double de la première, les murs étaient d'un blanc qui collait à l'atmosphère médicale et stérile de ce genre de facilité. Dévoilée par des rideaux, une grand table d'examen trônait en plein milieu de la pièce, imposante, effrayante un monstre molletonné de cuir qui semblait ouvrir ses accoudoirs afin d'attraper facilement ses futures victimes, mon malaise revenait n'ayant jamais été un fana des hôpitaux même avant tout ça, je détournais rapidement la tête explorant de mes yeux le reste de la pièce, un grand bureau en bois blanc parfaitement ordonné sur lequel se trouvait un pot à crayons métallique blanc, contenant une dizaine de stylos de couleurs, du correcteur et un agrafeuse, une lampe de bureau, un téléphone filaire. A gauche du bureau une armoire aux portes vitrées dévoilant des flacons de toutes sortes, des boîtes de bandages et autre matériel médical, à côté de cette armoire, une large bibliothèque contenant des ouvrages sur la médecine complétait la décoration de la salle.

Le Dr Zoe entra à ce moment là, le Titan sur ses talons

-Installes toi sur la table d'examen veux tu bien ? Je vais préparer ce qu'il nous faut.

Elle du vois mon regard gêné par la présence du milicien car elle ajouta

-Ne t'en fais pas c'est juste une question de sécurité, et les examens d'aujourd'hui n'ont rien d'intimes, une auscultation, des prises de sang c'est tout.

Elle se dirigeait pendant qu'elle parlait vers l'armoire de matériel et commença à chercher ce dont elle aurait besoin. Comprenant que j'étais coincé de toute manières je fis un pas vers le monstre de cuir et m'y installait apparemment je ne serais pas sanglé, un petit soupir de soulagement m'échappa, je levais les yeux vers le milicien, il n'avait pas bronché fixant droit devant lui, comme le Dr et Moi étions invisibles. Je posais ma tête sur le petit coussin de la table et mon esprit se remit à divaguer.

Où étaient Armin et Mikasa ? Et même Jean ? J'espérais du fond du cœur qu'ils étaient en vie et avaient réussi à entrer en Mahr, à trouver la famille de Jean et s'y installer. Dr Zoe arrivait vers moi un stéthoscope autour du cou, poussant un chariot médical sur lequel il y avait un plateau métallique contenant des tubes destinés à recevoir du sang pour des analyses, des cathéters.

Je détournais le regard, les seringues me rendaient toujours tout chose sans que je sache pourquoi. J'essayais de me concentrer sur mes amis portés disparus tandis que je sentais le Dr Zoe manipuler mon bras droit, frissonnant à la sensation glaçante du tissu imbibé d'alcool nettoyant le creux de mon bras. Je n'arrivais plus à me souvenir ce qui s'était passé après la sortie des tunnels de Shinganshina, comment avais- je atterri ici ?

Je me crispais alors que la douleur de l'aiguille pénétrant la chair de mon bras me détournait de mes considérations. Je fermai les yeux tentant d'échapper à la réalité qui semblait être la mienne à présent, celle d' Eren Jaeger, vingt- quatre ans et j'allais sans aucun doute mourir ici.


	2. Chapter 2

Première fanfiction sur SnK, je n'ai pas écris depuis des années à vrai dire, mais cette idée me trotte dans la tête depuis un bon moment maintenant.

UA

Inspiré du roman de Margaret Atwood _La Servante Ecarlate._

 _DeDawk est un Nymphus, au service d'un des plus grand Commandants de Paradiz, l'honneur qu'il devrait ressentir n'est pas, il se sent juste l'obligation de procréer pour la République comme tous les autres Nymphus et Lédas, surveillés dans leur moindres mouvement. Pourtant la nuit dans le placard il se surprend à rêver et à penser à l' Avant quand les Nymphus et les Lédas avaient le droit de porter leur propre nom et l' Après, quand il pourra de nouveau porter son nom._

 _Pourquoi ces yeux gris tempête, l'empêchent de penser, de tomber, de faire ce qu'il doit faire?_

* * *

Le temps était devenu bien frais, prémices d'un hiver sans doute bien rude, j'aime enfin j'aimais bien l'hiver, les rue, maisons et autres édifices se couvrant lentement d'une fine pellicule de givre, les flocons tombant lentement du ciel et qui disparaissent aussitôt la surface atteinte. Le blanc manteau épais encore immaculé au petit matin, avant que les habitudes humaines ne la souille de boue, de terre.

Le sol était gelé sous mes pieds, et je ne pus m'empêcher de recroqueviller mes orteils les uns contre les autres en frissonnant. Je croisais les bras me les frottant vigoureusement dans l'espoir vague de me réchauffer un peu, à tort, mais ces petites décharges statiques provoquées par le tissu de ma chemise de nuit contre ma peau eurent le don de finir de me réveiller. Je me levais du lit et m'approcha de la chaise qui composait avec le lit et la table de nuit, le seul mobilier de la toute petite chambre dans laquelle je résidais. Cela faisait deux jours depuis les examens avec le Dr Zoe, et en attendant les résultats j'avais été isolé, même en mon for intérieur j'estimais l'avoir été depuis mon arrivée ici. Je retirais ma chemise de nuit une pièce de tissu aux formes simples en coton blanc, la faisant glisser à terre, ne gardant que les boxers en coton blanc eux aussi, et enfila la pièce de tissu noir pliée sur la chaise. Une simple robe longue en coton noir arrivant à mi-mollets, les manches un peu ballon au niveau des épaules venaient se resserrer au niveau des avant-bras pour finir un peu au dessus du poignet. C'était assez chaud et bizarrement agréable à porter, j'enfilais ensuite un caleçon long de la même matière et couleur que la robe, avant on appelait ça des leggings et c'était plutôt les femmes qui en portaient Je n'aurais jamais pensé porter une robe de ma vie, aussi mixte soit-elle, je pensais aux Nymphus, devant se plier au code vestimentaires imposés par la République, je crois que le monde d'avant aurait ri si on lui avait dit qu'un jour les hommes (enfin une bonne partie des jeunes hommes) porteraient des robes. Armin m'a dit une fois qu'apparemment c'est pour faciliter la tâche aux Commandants. Je finis avec les chaussettes et les chaussures, des motardes noires à lacets.

Les grincements de la porte ouverte brusquement me tirèrent de mes pensées nostalgiques, et le visage patibulaire de Tante Ilse se tenait dans l'encadrement. Elle n'avait bien évidemment pas frappé à la porte, se serai m'octroyé de l'intimité, et m'octroyer de l'intimité reviendrait à me considérer comme une personne à part entière, ce que jusqu'à l'obtention des résultats des examens médicaux du Dr Zoe, je n'étais pas.

\- Tu es prêt, c'est bien ! Il accorde à ceux qui se lèvent tôt et ont le goût du labeur. Me dit- elle d'une voix monocorde

Elle disparaissait déjà dans le couloir et je me pressais à sa suite, nous marchions dans un silence religieux tandis que je l'observais à la dérobée. Tante Ilse était de taille moyenne, environ un mètre soixante-huit je pense, ses cheveux longs cheveux noirs enroulés et cachés sous son voile monial gris anthracite qui entourait son visage, blanc comme la porcelaine, ses yeux bleus cernés avaient dû être rieurs et curieux autrefois, aujourd'hui ils étaient las. Elle ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgée que moi, sans doute une petite trentaine. Je me demandais ce qu'elle était avant, quelque chose dans ses yeux et son allure attestent qu'elle n'a pas toujours été une Tante, je ne saurais l'expliquer. Nous marchions depuis peu lorsqu'elle me fit arrêter devant une porte en bois massif contre laquelle elle toqua. Devant mon expression perdue elle ajouta

\- La Mère Supérieure t'attend, en fonction de tes résultats tu auras ton affiliation.

Et sans un mot elle ouvrit la porte me jeta presque à l'intérieur et recula sur le côté.

C'était une grande pièce, un bureau mais qui semblait également faire office de chambre si j'en croyais la présence d'un lit au cadre en bois dans un coin près d'une fenêtre.

\- Approche, viens t'asseoir mon enfant.

Sans réfléchir, mes pieds semblaient mus par leur propre volonté, je traversais l'espace qui me séparait du bureau de mon interlocutrice et m'assit sur une des chaises vacantes sans plus de cérémonie.

\- Eren, Eren Jaeger.

\- Oui, Mère Supérieure. Répondis- je d'une voix basse

\- Mauvaise réponse, tu apprendras vite m'asséna t- elle en parcourant une liasse de feuilles, que je présumais être mes résultats. Son visage était blanc, presque livide et fripé elle devait avoir dans les soixante ans passé, ses yeux bleus presque transparents étaient acérés, sous des paupières sans cils et des sourcils si blonds qu'ils semblaient eux aussi s'effacer. Son nez aquilin, semblait pouvoir renifler une odeur à des kilomètres. Sa bouche aux lèvres fines était serrée. Je me demandais si son air sévère était annonciateur de mauvaises nouvelles, pas les colonies, pas les colonies me répétais- je tel un mantra, si j'avais pu croiser mes doigts je l'aurais fait.

\- Tu es une Nymphus, le savais- tu ?

Je crois que j'ai arrêté de respirer à ce moment là, un Nymphus, quoi mais je… La Mère Supérieure me tira de ma confusion

\- A en voir ta tête je suppose que non, tu as été ramassé avec un groupe d'indigents, que fuyais- tu alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je crois que c'était juste la peur. Répondis- je à voix basse, hors de question que je ne lui parle d'Armin Mikasa et Jean.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, tu seras admis et dressé ici au Centre, sous le tutorat de Tante Ilse.

Je tiquais au mot « dressé », alors voilà, pas plus que des animaux, nous n'étions rien de plus que des animaux. Je n'étais même pas choqué de découvrir que j'étais un Nymphus, c'est bizarre. Perdu dans mes pensées je n'entendis pas la Mère Supérieure convoquer Tante Ilse. Ce n'est que lorsque celle-ci me claqua un « Debout ! » son visage à trois centimètres du mien, que je sursautais et me dressais raide comme la mort les yeux sans doute encore dans le vague par tout ça, il y a deux jours j'étais persuadé que j'allais mourir. Je n'eu pas le temps de m'appesantir plus que Tante Ilse me fit avancer à l'aide de sa matraque télescopique pressant contre mon dos (toutes les Sœurs en avaient une, elles étaient plus petites et plus légères que celles des Titans, mais tout aussi redoutables et efficaces, j'allais bien vite l'apprendre).

Une fois à l'extérieur des appartements de la Mère Supérieure, Tante Ilse passait devant et se mit à marcher d'un pas rapide et sûr, je la suivis en silence. Nous marchâmes le long du couloir et descendîmes les escaliers, une fois le hall traversé, elle marqua une pause et s'approcha d'une patère ou étaient suspendu de long manteaux noirs à capuchons. Elle en décrocha un et me le tendit, je le pris et l'enfila en silence fixant le sol du hall. C'était en réalité plus une cape qu'un manteau, il m'arrivait aux cheville était pourvu d'une large poche oblique de chaque côté, permettant d'y glisser ses mains ou autre chose. Sur chaque côté au niveau des flancs se trouvaient une large fente permettant d'y passer le bras, le tout surmonté d'une large capuche pour se protéger du froid ou de la pluie. Une fois que j'eu passé l'habit, nous nous retrouvions dehors. Le jour n'était pas encore levé, l'atmosphère de la cour du Centre semblait figée dans la pénombre légèrement rougeoyante du petit matin. Le givre formait une fine pellicule sur les pavés de la cour et le long des carreaux des fenêtres. Depuis mon arrivée ici, je n'étais pas sorti, j'admirais donc le paysage sobre et brumeux de la cour intérieure de la Forteresse d'Utgard. C'était autrefois un lieu calme et isolé, attirant parfois des touristes amateurs de pierres anciennes. Je crois, si je me souviens bien d'une des nombreuses explications historiques d'Armin qu'un monarque avait construit ce château pour se protéger lui et sa famille de tentatives d'assassinats pendant une période trouble de rébellions du peuple contre les injustices sociales. Je ne me rappelle pas la suite, juste que la forteresse tombait en ruine faute de propriétaires ayant les moyens de l'entretenir, jusqu'à son acquisition par un groupe privé qui a entreprit des travaux de restauration. Je pense que ce devait être des gens de la République, ils préparaient déjà leurs pions depuis bien longtemps les salauds.

Un bruit sec et métallique me sortit de ma contemplation, et je vis Tante Ilse plusieurs centaine de mètres devant moi tapoter avec impatience sa matraque me regardant d'un air ennuyé. Je me hâtais alors de la rejoindre, le bruit de mes pas crissant à peine sur le sol gelé. Alors que nous entrions dans un bâtiment rectangulaire au toit bas d'un seul étage, la cloche sonna, il était six heures, les pensionnaires du Centre s'éveillent. Nous étions entrés dans une vaste pièce rectangulaire aux murs en pierres brutes gris et brunes, sur lequel tous les dix mètres des appliques en laiton surmontées de trois bougies chacune étaient suspendues. A l'autre bout de la salle une immense cheminée (comme celles dans les vieilles cuisines de châteaux) trônait, un feu avait été allumé récemment car il flottait dans la pièce un air doux et agréable. Au centre de la pièce quatre grandes tables assorties de deux bancs et de dix couverts chacune étaient disposées sur deux rangs de deux, occupant ainsi tout l'espace de la pièce, le réfectoire sans aucun doute je songeais. Tante Ilse retira sa cape et l'accrocha à l'une des cinq patères alignés près de la porte par laquelle nous étions arrivés. J'allais en faire de même lorsqu'elle me coupa dans mon élan

\- Pas tout de suite, je vais t'emmener à ta chambre, tu n'as pas besoin de laisser ta cape ici, de toutes manières aujourd'hui tu n'auras aucune activité d'extérieur, m'informa t-elle en se dirigeant vers une grande porte sur le mur à gauche de la cheminée.

\- Comme tu t'en doutes, ici c'est le réfectoire, les repas seront pris à six heures trente pour le petit- déjeuner, à midi pour le déjeuner et enfin à sept heures pour le dîner. Si tu es en retard tant pis pour toi ! Tu as bien compris ?

J'acquiesçais vivement en lui emboîtant le pas, elle m'expliqua tout le long du chemin la nouvelle routine de vie qui allait être la mienne, j'appris que les journées étaient divisées en différentes activités de groupes. Nous étions quarante pensionnaires au Centre, Nymphus et Lédas confondus, il y aurait quatre groupes de dix personnes sous la supervision chacun d'une Tante. Nous partagerons également le même dortoir, le coucher était à neuf heures et le réveil à six heures. Les douches étaient prises avant le petit- déjeuner et pour sept heures tout le monde se devait d'être prêt et impeccable sous peine d'une correction. Je compris que la notion d'individualité était définitivement bannie lorsque Tante Ilse me précisa que les douches étaient prises en communes dans une certaine mesure : les Lédas d'un côté et les Nymphus de l'autre, je pense qu'ils préféraient éviter toutes tentations entre des jeunes filles et garçons partageant déjà tous les instants d'une partie de leur vie, des jeunes gens féconds de surcroît, quel scandale si un Nymphus encloquait une Léda, ou pire encore un Nymphus encloquant un autre Nymphus, je réprimait un pouffement tandis que l'air grave de Tante Ilse me sondait, elle me présenta la pièce où nous étions, absorbé dans mes pensées je n'avais pas fait attention à notre trajet, mais je pus voir que nous étions dans le dortoir. Une pièce carrée de taille assez grande, deux rangées de cinq lits étaient disposés face- à- face et à côté de chacun un meuble de taille moyenne d'environ 80 centimètres comprenant quatre tiroirs sur chacun d'entre eux, étaient posés une petite coiffe rigide blanche et des ailes amovibles allant avec la coiffe. Au dessus encore, une tringle sur laquelle étaient accrochés 3 robes, un seul ne disposait que de cintres vides sur sa tringle, je devinais que cela devait être le mien.

Sur le mur opposé à la porte une cheminée bien plus petite que celle du réfectoire, le tout éclairé par la faible lueur brumeuse du petit jour, dispensée par quatre fenêtres, deux de chaque côtés. Le dortoir vide me fit penser que les pensionnaires devaient être à la douche, et je me dis que j'aurais bien aimé faire une toilette moi aussi cela faisait deux jours que je n'avais pu le faire et comme devinant mes pensées, Tante Ilse m'expliqua qu'elle devait finir de me faire ma visite, me remettre mon linge et qu'une fois installé je pourrais me laver, en revanche pour le repas dommage pour moi je devrais attendre le déjeuner. Nous continuâmes alors elle me fit faire le tour du propriétaire, je découvris où se trouvaient les toilettes, elles étaient comme des toilettes publiques communes aux quarante pensionnaires, elles avaient l'air correctement entretenues et Tante Ilse en profita pour m'informer que tous les jours les différentes corvées étaient faites à tour de rôle par les différents groupes de pensionnaires, cela faisait parties des activités journalières, elle m'en appris plus sur le déroulement des journées. Après le petit déjeuner chaque groupe effectuait une activité, la méditation, les corvées ou la sortie pour les courses, le roulement était quotidien afin qu'aucun groupe ne fasse tous les jours la même tâche. L'après- midi était dédié à l'apprentissage de nos futurs vies dans nos familles. Elle finit ses explications et nous étions arrivées dans une petite bâtisse d'un étage. La pièce était remplie d'étagères recouvertes de piles de linge plié, derrière un comptoir se tenait une fille entrain me semble t- il de mastiquer quelque chose qu'elle avala précipitamment avant de se tourner complètement vers nous.

-Puisse t-Il ouvrir et éclairer le Chemin. Tante Ilse s'adressa à une jeune fille assez grande et fine dont les cheveux bruns à la limite de l'acajou étaient attachés en une queue de cheval, elle était très jolie.

-Puisse t-il nous bénir et nous guider, répondit cette dernière.

Après ces étranges salutations, Tante Ilse se tourna vers moi et me dit :

\- Je te présente DeDietrich, aujourd'hui elle s'occupe de la laverie, et se tournant vers la jeune brune, veux tu bien nous apporter deux robes, sept boxers et paires de bas, trois caleçons, quatres corsages et une paire de mitaines le tout en taille moyenne.

DeDietrich s'exécuta et disparut à travers une porte dans une pièce adjacente

\- DeDietrich est dans ton groupe, c'est une ancienne, son dressage à été long, la gamine était sauvage et mauvaise dès qu'il s'agissait de nourriture un comportement inacceptable pour une Léda respectable, surtout au sein de sa Famille. Mais le travail à payé et c'est une Léda convenable qui saura faire notre fierté auprès de son nouveau Commandant ! Elle va bientôt partir et rejoindre la Famille de Mr Dietrich comme son nom l'indique.

J'eu la sensation que Tante Ilse s'adressait plus à elle-même qu'à moi. DeDietrich revint avec les vêtements commandés par Tante Ilse et me les remit, elle me tendit ensuite un stylo et une feuille d'émargement

\- Tu dois signer, les vêtements te sont prêtés, tu te dois de les tenir impeccable et en bon état, si tu les dégrade ta future Famille devrait les rembourser et tu auras déjà raté ton arrivée me dit- elle d'une voix neutre.

J'assimilais ses paroles tandis que je prenais le stylo et la feuille, la voix de Tante Ilse s'éleva alors :

\- Tu signeras DeDawk, c'est la Famille du Commandant auquel tu seras envoyé, ajouta t- elle devant mon air interrogateur.

J'avais bien compris depuis mon entrevue plus tôt ce matin avec la Mère Supérieure que mon nom ne m'appartenait plus et les mots du Dr Zoe me revinrent en mémoire accompagnés d'un frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale « Et Eren quoiqu' il arrive, n'oublies jamais, n'oublies jamais ton nom ni qui tu es » Je me fis la promesse de me rappeler tandis que je signais DeDawk, je portais dorénavant le nom d'un homme que je ne connaissais même pas, j'étais la propriété d'un parfait inconnu et tout cela était naturel.

Une fois mon linge dans les mains Tante Ilse et moi reprîmes le chemin des dortoirs et une fois arrivé dans celui de mon groupe, je rangeais les vêtements sous les directives de Tante Ilse, « Une chose à sa place, et une place pour chaque chose ! » Une phrase qu'elle sa plaisait à répéter comme j'allais m'en rendre compte dans les temps à venir. Dans le petit meuble qui était en fait une petite commode le premier tiroir servait à ranger les boxers et les bas de coton blancs, le second tiroir pour les caleçons et les corsages, dans le troisième les chaussettes et les mitaines, et enfin le dernier destiné à recevoir le nécessaire de toilette que Tante Ilse me fournira lorsque j'irais prendre ma douche. Je rangeais ensuite mes robes sur les cintres et accrochait ma cape à la patère près de la porte d'entrée, neuf autres capes noires étaient accrochées là Je remarquais que le dortoir ne comprenait aucun objet personnel qui aurait pu renseigner sur ces pensionnaires, nous n'étions rien, nous n'avions droit à rien, même notre vie d'avant ne nous appartenait plus. Je suivis Tante Ilse vers un escalier qui descendait, nous l'empruntâmes faisant chemin vers les douches Une fois arrivés devant une double porte que Tante Ilse déverrouilla à l'aide d'une clefs d' un gros trousseau à sa ceinture Je pénétrais dans une petite pièce dont les murs étaient bordés de petits bancs bas en bois clair, je devinais que je devais y poser mes vêtements,je me dirigeais vers une patère libre de serviette et entrepris de me déshabiller et Tante Ilse fit son apparition déposa à côté de la robe et du corsage que j'avais pliés sur le banc

\- Voilà, ton nécessaire de toilette, prends en soin on vous en distribue une fois par mois, si tu n'en a plus tant pis pour toi tu attendras le mois prochain ! Tonna t- elle.

Elle s'avança par l'embrasure sans porte qui reliait la petite pièce aux douches et se tint droite comme un i

\- Tu iras à droite, les douches du côté gauche sont pour les Lédas, la douche dure dix minutes, cinq minutes pour vous déshabiller, cinq minutes pour vous rhabiller, soit vingt minutes au total, ceux qui prennent plus sont corrigés me dit- elle d'une voix sans émotions.

Je pris le nécessaire de toilette due Tante Ilse m'avait amené, il se composait d'un pain de savon blanc sans aucune odeur ce qui n'était pas plus mal, un gant en éponge, une brosse à dent et un petit tube de dentifrice ainsi qu'une serviette de taille moyenne en éponge blanche. Je m'enroulais dans la serviette et me dirigeais vers les douches à la droite de Tante Ilse, accédant à la première je pressais le bouton unique statuant que le choix de la température de l'eau ne nous revenait pas et faillit gémir sous les premières gouttes. L'eau était juste assez chaude mais c'était agréable, je failli réprimer un sanglot de bien être c'était la seule chose qui me rappelait avant, alors que j'entrepris de me savonner je n'oubliais pas les dix minutes imparties, un souvenir me revint en mémoire.

* * *

 _Nous étions dans ma chambre, c'était notre deuxième année universitaire, nous avions décidé tous les trois de nous prendre un logement en colocation, Armin Mikasa et moi. Mikasa rentrait plus tard aujourd'hui, elle travaillait. On étudiait, enfin Armin étudiait, enfin faisait semblant d'étudier, il faisait parti de cette élite assez intelligente pour réussir haut là main juste en ayant écouté le cours, bien qu'il aimait sincèrement étudier n'en témoigne les longues heures passées à la bibliothèque du campus ou les nuits qu'il passait à faire des recherches complémentaires sur son ordinateur portable pendant la nuit, il faisait aussi partie de cette élite qui pouvait dormir seulement trois ou quatre heures par nuit et tenir frais comme un gardon toute la journée. Oui j'étais jaloux de mon meilleur ami, si je ne dormais pas minimum huit ou neuf heures par nuit je n'étais pas opérationnel, ce qui malheureusement arrivait souvent puisque nous finissions souvent nos soirées dans des fêtes de camarades de promos s'enjaillant jusqu' à pas d'heure, et pour ma part regrettant le lendemain._

 _Cet après- midi là nous débattions sur les récentes réformes du gouvernement, qui supprimait petit à petit les droits LGBT, Armin qui était homosexuel et s'assumait ouvertement aimant jusqu' à parfois jouer la caricature du gay pétasse, s'étouffait littéralement de rage_

 _Tu te rends compte Eren ! Les homosexuel(le)s n'ont plus le droit d'adopter, de se marier ou même de se déclarer ensemble ! On s'est battus des années pour avancer, et là on recule de trois siècles ! C'est une blague !_

 _Je suis d'accord Armin, mais tu vois bien que les manifestations ne changent rien le gouvernement à affirmé que la loi ne serait pas soumise au vote des citoyens…_

 _JE SAIS CA ! Mais il y' a quelque chose de pas clair, c'est comme cette motion passée presque inaperçue obligeant les femmes occupant des postes à responsabilités à démissionner, hum._

 _Il se frotta une barbe inexistante, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Je songeais qu'Armin était trop intelligent pour son propre bien, mon meilleur ami était un petit blond pas très grand aux grands yeux bleus océans rieurs et qui transpirait l'intelligence. Il voulait travailler dans le domaine de la science, dans la recherche biologique ou l'astrophysique. Assis sur le bord de mon lit il était vêtu d'un simple t-shirt à col v et à manches courtes gris clairet d'un short en jean bleu clair qui arrivait eu dessus du genou, sa peau rougie par la chaleur était moite, mais je crois que la mienne aussi, je sentais mes épaisses mèches brunes me collé au front. Même si on était en été il faisait beaucoup trop chaud, depuis la catastrophe cinquante plutôt, le climat était déréglé, on subissait des saisons extrêmes._

 _Un bruit de clefs dans la serrure nous fis sursauter, nous nous jetâmes un regard de défi et sans crier gare on se précipita dans les escalier en direction du salon. Mikasa nous y attendais dans ses mains un petit plateau en carton dans lequel trois grands gobelets en cartons frappés du logo d'une enseigne célèbre semblaient eux aussi transpirer leur condensation, promesses d'une fraîcheur dont nous nous languissions. Armin et moi avions dévalé les escaliers en hurlant en chœur :_

 _-MIKASA !_

* * *

Je sortis de la douche après m'être lavé les dents, la sensation de fraîcheur buccale me fit un bien fou, et je repensais à ce souvenir d'été, qu'est-ce que je ne donnerai pas pour pouvoir boire à nouveau un café glacé avec mon meilleur ami et ma sœur ? Où sont- ils ? Pitié s'il existe un dieu ou autre, pitié faites qu'ils aient pu passer en Mahr. M'enveloppant dans ma serviette je pris le chemin de la salle de change des Nymphus, Tante Ilse alla m'attendre devant la porte principale des douches. J'enfilais mes boxers, un corsage, l'air était vraiment frais alors je préférais rajouter une couche, mon caleçon et ma robe, je finis avec les chaussettes et les chaussures, j'accrochai alors ma serviettes à la patère afin qu'elle sèche pour le lendemain et ramassais mes affaires de toilettes, j'allais les déposer dans le dortoir avant de rejoindre mon groupe qui était en méditation pour la matinée.

L'activité de méditation quand le temps le permettait se passait dehors m'informa tante Ilse, mais en hiver c'était en intérieur dans un bâtiment proche l'aile ou se trouvait le bureau de la Mère Supérieure. Lorsque nous entrions dans la salle, huit personnes portant les mêmes habits que moi étaient assis accroupis sur des nattes en demi- cercle autour d'une femme habillée elle comme Tante Ilse.

\- Tante Marlène ! Puisse t-Il ouvrir et éclairer le Chemin.

\- Puisse t-il nous bénir et nous guider, répondit Tante Marlène, que nous amènes- tu là ma Sœur ? Questionna t- elle.

\- Un aspirant Nymphus, DeDawk, lui répondit Tante Ilse me prenant par le bras et me poussant au centre je gardais les yeux résolument baissés, j'ai toujours détesté être au centre de l'attention, je deviens mal à l'aise et mon regard devient fuyant, La Mère Supérieure me l'a assigné, je lui ai fait faire le tour, et il a été prendre une douche, il assistera à ta classe jusque l'heure du déjeuner.

Tante Marlène acquiesça et m'invita a m'approcher d'elle, j'avançai et elle semblait me sonder, elle était particulièrement vilaine, son visage dur et rose n'avait rien d'avenant et j'ai cru apercevoir l'absence d'une dent lorsqu'elle parlait un peu plus tôt avec Tante Ilse

\- Puisse t- Il ouvrir et éclairer le Chemin, me dit- elle

Je restais confus, j'avais entendu Tante Ilse et le Dr Zoe commencer leurs échanges avec cette phrase mais je ne la comprenais pas vraiment et je n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir qu' une douleur cuisante me traversa le visage, je levais les yeux hébétés vers Tante Marlène son vilain visage ayant un air satisfait, sa main ramenée près de son propre visage, je compris qu'elle venait de me gifler, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, la voix de Tante Ilse s' éleva :

\- Tante Marlène ! Il est nouveau c'est son premier jour ! Il a passé son temps dans les Tunnels de Shinganshina !

\- Et alors tante Ilse, tu es trop douce, il doit vite prendre le pas de toute façons et cela lui permettra de se souvenir quoi répondre maintenant, n'est- ce pas DeDawk ? Siffla t- elle à mon intention ses yeux dangereusement étrécis attendant quelque chose de ma part.

\- Puisse t-il nous bénir et nous guider, lui répondis- je d'une voix plate encore sous le choc de la gratuité de la gifle que je venais de recevoir devant un parterre d'inconnus.

\- Bon je vous laisse à tout à l'heure. Tante Ilse s'en alla sur ces mots, et je restais là regrettant presque sa présence.

\- Bien DeDawk, va t'asseoir à côté de DeMarlowe !

Je suivis du regard son doigt décharné vers le ou la dénommé(e) De Marlowe, et mon cœur s'arrêta de battre.

Armin, c'était bien lui accroupit dans sa robe de coton noire. Son visage était sérieux il ne laissa rien transparaître, comme s'il ne me connaissait pas, mais ses yeux je connaissais assez bien ces océans pour y voir la fébrilité. Je venais de retrouver mon meilleur ami et il était en vie et dans mon groupe. Malgré le désespoir du contexte, j'eu l'impression de gagner à la loterie.


	3. Chapter 3

Première fanfiction sur SnK, je n'ai pas écris depuis des années à vrai dire, mais cette idée me trotte dans la tête depuis un bon moment maintenant.

UA

Inspiré du roman de Margaret Atwood La Servante Ecarlate.

DeDawk est un Nymphus, au service d'un des plus grand Commandants de Paradiz, l'honneur qu'il devrait ressentir n'est pas, il se sent juste l'obligation de procréer pour la République comme tous les autres Nymphus et Lédas, surveillés dans leur moindres mouvement. Pourtant la nuit dans le placard il se surprend à rêver et à penser à l' Avant quand les Nymphus et les Lédas avaient le droit de porter leur propre nom et l' Après, quand il pourra de nouveau porter son nom.

Pourquoi ces yeux gris tempête, l'empêchent de penser, de tomber, de faire ce qu'il doit faire?

* * *

Petit blabla inutile, Oulà j'avoue ce chapitre m'a fait mal, je ne saurais l'expliquer il ne s'est pas goupillé comme je l'aurais voulu, un perso haut en couleur devait faire son apparition mais du coup ce sera pour le prochain chapitre!

LeGateauSurLaCerise: Merci vraiment pour ta review, et j'espère que la suite te plairait, ce chapitre contient tout de même un peu moins de descrpitions car je pense que l'atmosphère et le décor du Centre ayant été posé dans le chapitre précédent il était inutile d'en faire trop. J'essaye également de respecter le style d' Atwood qui est très riche!

AkariSnape: Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Alors pour répondre à tes questions effectivement il y aura des différences majeures car pour ma fiction je m'inspire de son roman, je ne fais pas juste une transposition, donc je vais modifier pas mal d'éléments de base à ma convenance. Après je me base plus sur le livre que la série.

Pour les Epouses hmmm si tu as bien fait attention certaines ne sont pas si inutiles que ça...et tirent les ficelles dans l'ombre, ce qui sera sans doute la cas dans ma fiction, et puis bon il faut aux Commandants des femmes de leur rang ils ne peuvent pas se mettre en couple avec la première souillon des bas- fonds venue hahahaha.

Pour ta question sur un couple d'homosexuels haut gradés et ouvertement assumé, non il n'y en aura pas, La République est contre l' homosexualité qu'elle considère comme une tare comme pour l'oeuvre originale et même les rapports entre Commandants et Nymphus ne sont pas à but sexuels et j'ai bricolé une petite magouille génétique qui sera expliquée un peu plus tard (je ne peux pas trop développer au risque de spoiler)

* * *

 **Rachel, voyant qu'elle- même ne donnait pas d'enfants à Jacob, devint jalouse de sa sœur et elle dit à Jacob :**

 **« Fais- moi avoir des fils ou je meurs. »**

 **Jacob s'emporta contre Rachel, et dit : « Est-ce que je tiens la place de Dieu, qui t'a refusé la maternité ? »**

 **Elle reprit : « Voici ma servante Bilha. Va vers elle et qu'elle enfante sur mes genoux : par elle j'aurai moi aussi des fils. »**

* * *

Je crois que j'avais arrêté de respirer, Armin ! Armin était ici, je n'arrivais même pas à réfléchir correctement. Le cheminement des trop nombreuses pensées que j'avais était tortueux, presque douloureux, je ne remarquais même pas le silence de la classe de Tante Marlène, jusqu' à ce qu'un ordre cinglant me parvienne aux oreilles « Bouge ! ». La voix sèche et venimeuse de Tante Marlène me sortit de ma transe, et j'avançais machinalement, presque trop rapidement vers mon meilleur ami. Arrivé à sa hauteur je m'assis à ses côtés sur la natte de paille un air beat scotché sur mon visage, qui disparut aussitôt que je croisais le regard d'Armin. Il était grave, ce visage que je connaissais sous toutes ses coutures n'était plus le même, ses joues autrefois rebondies et rosées avaient disparues, laissant la place à des pommettes légèrement saillantes, à vrai dire son visage entier avait maigri, il n'avait pas du manger à sa faim depuis bien longtemps, mais je suppose que mon visage devait renvoyer la même impression. Alors que Tante Marlène avait repris son discours pendant que j'avançais vers la place qu'elle m'avait attribuée, Armin profita de ce qu'elle nous tournait le dos pour me murmurer :

-Nous ne nous connaissons pas.

Devant mon air consterné, il s'empressa d'ajouter à voix encore plus basse :

-Je t'expliquerais tout, cette nuit au coucher.

Il avait débité ça sans me regarder une seule fois semblant concentré sur les paroles de Tante Marlène, comme tout le groupe d'ailleurs. Je me mis alors à les observer tous et toutes, nous étions neuf puisque DeDietrich était de corvée à la buanderie je crois avoir compris dans les explications de Tante Ilse qu'elle n'avait plus besoin d'assister aux classes puisqu' elle partait bientôt rejoindre sa Famille. Je sortis de mes pensées lorsque Tante Marlène entama un discours qui me plongea dans un malaise profond :

\- Rachel, voyant qu'elle- même ne donnait pas d'enfants à Jacob, devint jalouse de sa sœur et elle dit à Jacob :

« Fais- moi avoir des fils ou je meurs. »

Jacob s'emporta contre Rachel, et dit : « Est-ce que je tiens la place de Dieu, qui t'a refusé la maternité ? »

Elle reprit : « Voici ma servante Bilha. Va vers elle et qu'elle enfante sur mes genoux : par elle j'aurai moi aussi des fils. »

Elle sourit, fière d'elle, comme si elle venait de trouver ça toute seule.

-Qu'en penses- tu DeDawk ? M'interrogea t-elle avec un air suffisant et mauvais.

J'étais désormais certain que cette sorcière ne m'aimait pas et prendrait un malin plaisir à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Je réfléchis, bien sûr que cet extrait de La Genèse s'appliquait à notre contexte social actuel, il y'a un peu plus de cinquante ans maintenant une catastrophe nucléaire à eu lieu sur le pays de Paradize, ce qui a déclenché un chaos politico- social, les différents parti du gouvernement se rejetaient la faute sans trouver de solutions, des groupuscules anarchistes ont vu le jour un peu partout à travers Paradize, et finalement le pouvoir en place s'est fait complètement détruire, les dirigeants ont été exécutés pour la plupart, il paraît que seule une descendante de la Famille Royale à survécu, mais ce n'est qu'une rumeur. Les années qui ont suivi ce coup d'état ont été très sombres pour les habitants de Paradize, il n'y avait plus le moindre semblant de société, ceux qui le pouvaient restaient barricadés chez eux, si vous sortiez de chez vous vous pouviez tomber sur un viol, un vol, voire même des actes de cannibalisme et cela était normal. Personne ne s'occupait de personne, chacun faisait comme bon lui semble, et si vous n'étiez que spectateur, vous étiez bien chanceux.

Jusqu'au jour où Ils sont arrivés, dans toutes les villes, en même temps des fourgons noirs avec un logo que personne ne connaissait, un œil surdimensionné reposant sur une forme que l'on devinait être Paradize, enlacés de roses à épines. Et partout dans Paradize le temps s'est arrêté quand ces hommes, les Titans sont descendus de leurs fourgons, ils ont exécuté les gens à même le trottoir, en ont emprisonnés d'autres, je me souviens les cris, les larmes, la terreur. Quand la population trop choquée pour comprendre et reprendre les armes fut maitrisée, La République s'est mise au pouvoir d'elle- même. Les Fils de Mithras (1) qu'ils s'appellent, un groupe de dirigeant formés par une élite qui s'est choisie elle- même grâce à son pouvoir dans l'ombre et l'argent de ses membres, les Commandants, Les Fils de Mithras ont mit en place ce système car la catastrophe nucléaire avait rendu stérile 90 pourcent des femmes de Paradize, les femmes qui peuvent procréer ont été appelées Léda en rapport je crois à une femme que Zeus engrossa et qui accoucha de 2 œufs magnifiques donnant naissance aux légendaire Cator et Pollux, ainsi qu' Hélène la plus belle femme du monde et Clytmenestre, pour le reste il faudra demander à Armin, lui il connaît la mythologie grecque sur le bout des doigts, et plus extraordinaire, une mutation génétique avait rendus certains mâles apte à procréer : Les Nymphus. Ils avaient également changé les codes sociaux, les femmes ne pouvaient être propriétaires, avoir un compte en banque ou autre. Chaque décision devait être validée par un homme, son mari, son père ou son frère. La technologie avait été elle aussi bannie (à l'exception de certains appareils) jugée responsable de la fainéantise des Hommes, et de la catastrophe qui en avait découlé.

Soudain, une douleur cuisante me traversa le dos entre les omoplates, j'entendis mes camarades sursauter grâce aux bruissements de leurs robes et des murmures. Je tombais en avant, à plat ventre, la respiration saccadée, je tournais la tête de manière à voir par- dessus mon épaule, Tante Marlène me surplombait sa matraque en main.

-Je t'ai posé une question DeDawk il me semble, siffla t-elle

-Nous sommes… Les Nymphus et Lédas, nous sommes Bilha, les Epouses sont Rachel et les Commandants Jacob, soufflais- je essayant de contenir la douleur qui me cintrait le dos, Les Epouses dans leur grande bonté et le sens du devoir, nous aident à porter et enfanter le don des Commandants.

Tante Marlène eut presque l'air déçu de ma réponse et s'éloigna en reprenant

-Rendez- vous compte de la chance et de l'honneur qui vous est fait, mes trésors, vous êtes uniques et vous donnerez naissance à la prochaine génération d'élite de notre beau pays ! Vous êtes destiné(e)s à être fécondé(e)s par les plus grand hommes de Paradize, sachez apprécier votre chance ! Faites honneur au Centre et faites Lui honneur !

Le son de la cloche retentit et nous signifia la fin de la classe matinale, nous allions déjeuner maintenant, Le groupe se leva dans un bruissement de tissus, et Armin m'aida à me remettre sur pieds, la Sorcière Marlène ne m'avait vraiment pas raté. C'est bras dessus, bras dessous avec mon meilleur ami que l'on se dirigea vers le bâtiment du réfectoire, je remarquai alors que les autres se déplaçaient par deux aussi

-C'est pour nous habituer aux futures sorties, me chuchota mon ami qui avait suivi mon regard.

J'acquiesçais, et nous continuâmes à marcher jusqu'au réfectoire dans le silence, pourtant j'aimerais tellement lui parler, lui demander, ma tête me brûlait, tant les pensées s'y bousculaient. Tandis que nous arrivions au réfectoire et attendions notre tour pour passer la porte et nous installer, je vis plusieurs autres Apprentis des différents groupes, ils et elles avaient tous l'air graves et sérieux, ils connaissaient les enjeux, mieux valait servir d'usine à couches que de finir dans les Colonies, leur simple pensée me fit frissonner. Une fois dans la salle Armin et moi accrochâmes nos capes à la patère de notre groupe et nous dirigeâmes vers notre table. Il fallait attendre que tout le monde soit présent avant que le repas ne soit servit. J'observais l'effervescence silencieuse des occupants de centre, tout y était rigoureux, millimétré, presque militaire. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le réfectoire était au complet, bien que sur les quarante places, je comptais que nous étions trente- sept, trois personnes allaient donc encore arriver. A chaque coin de la pièce se trouvait une Tante chargée de surveiller le bon déroulement des repas, lorsque tout le monde se fut assis en silence, les quatre Tantes prononcèrent d'une seule et même voix forte :

-Béni soit le repas qu'Il nous a offert !

-Bénie soit Sa générosité, puissions- nous garder nos ventres chauds et forts.

Répondirent les Apprentis en chœur. J'étais sidérée par tant d'acceptation, mais en même temps je savais très bien ce qu'y attendait ceux ou celles qui ne se plieraient pas. Une fois ce bénédicité prononcé, une Martha arriva poussant un chariot de quatre étage contenant chacun le nombre de bols fumants de chaque table, le service se fit en silence, chacun se faisant passer les bols en bout de table, seuls des « merci » prononcés à voix basse coupaient le silence. Une fois que tout le monde fut servi, le tintement des cuillers en bois cognant les bols résonnait. J'examinais le contenu de mon bol, c'était une sorte de soupe grumeleuse épaisse et blanche, du porridge. Je portais la cuillère à ma bouche et goûta, il était bien chaud et pas mauvais quoiqu' un peu fade. La chaleur se diffusa dans mon corps et je me sentis un peu mieux. A la fin du repas, la Martha vint de nouveau récupérer les bols vides et les cuillers sur sont chariot, ensuite chaque groupe se leva au fur et à mesure et quitta le réfectoire, quand se fut le tour de notre table je suivis Armin comme si j'étais son ombre.

-Cet après- midi notre groupe est de corvée de ménage, me dit- il, DeDietrich veille à la buanderie, comme tu as pu le remarquer on travaille en binôme la majeure partie du temps, toi et moi on va s'occuper de changer les literies des dortoirs, on va aller chercher le matériel, puis à voix basse me murmura : on pourra parler plus vite que prévu.

Il me fit un clin d'œil et je souris, pas de toutes mes dents non, mon instinct de survie m'en empêchait, je retrouvais l'Armin d'avant et ses clins d'œil espiègles parfois coquins.

Nous arrivâmes à la buanderie et passions derrière le comptoir, DeDietrich nous fit un signe de tête tandis que nous allions chercher ce dont nous avions besoin, un grand chariot d'hôtellerie à deux poches pour recevoir le linge sale et un autre plus grand encore composé de quatre étages comme celui de la Martha. Armin me demanda de récupérer les draps de lit et les couvertures tandis qu'il s'occupait des taies d'oreiller et des draps de couverture. Tandis que nous réunissions tout cela il commença :

-J'ai cru que tu étais mort, si tu savais comme je suis heureux…

-Armin, moi aussi je vous croyais mort, je m'avançai, posais les couvertures et le tira à moi dans une étreinte, furtive, interdite, maladroite d'empressement. Sais- tu ce qui est arrivé à Mikasa ? Je ne me souviens de rien à part la sortie des Tunnels quand nous avions retrouvé Jean.

-Après la sortie des Tunnels, nous avons voyagé de nuit et dans la forêt, nous devions retrouver un contact de Mike à Dauper, qui de là nous ferait passer la frontière avec Mahr. Il se remit à la tâche et j'en fis de même assoiffé de réponses. Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ? Me demanda t-il inquiet

J' hochais la tête négativement et il me lança un regard triste

-Je te dirais le reste ce soir. Me dit- il d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune discussion.

Je grommelais dans ma barbe, heureux néanmoins de retrouver cet aspect de mon ami, un tyran autoritaire, voilà ce qu'il savait être. Je l'entendis rire discrètement de mon mécontentement tandis que nous sortions de la buanderie, Armin fit volte- face et s'adressa à DeDietrich :

-Courage, Sasha, si tu es sage je te ramènerai un petit quelque chose des cuisines, nous sommes de corvées de lavage des cuisines ce soir.

Le visage de celle- ci s'illumina et je suis sûre d'y avoir vu des larmes briller. Nous sortions sans plus attendre nous dirigeant vers les dortoirs, afin de nous occuper de notre corvée. Cela nous prit trois bonne heures pour terminer impeccablement de changer les lits. Nous repartions alors vers la buanderie afin de mettre à laver les draps sales. Une fois fait, la cloche du souper retentit et c'est avec un soupir de satisfaction que je claquais le hublot de la machine à laver (une des rares créations technologiques acceptées par les Fils de Mithras) et lançai le programme. Armin et moi nous dirigions vers le réfectoire lorsqu'un mouvement attira mon œil sur le côté, près du bâtiment principal, malgré la pénombre je pus distinguer deux Titans, ils semblaient transporter un paquet ? je ne distinguais pas bien la forme et plisser les yeux ne m'y aida pas. Un coup de coude bien senti de la part d'Armin me remit sur le droit chemin et nous nous hâtâmes d'entrer dans la pièce chauffée afin de remplir nos estomacs. Le dîner se passa comme le déjeuner, après le bénédicité auquel je participai cette fois (dans le doute je me disais que Tante Marlène risquait encore de me tomber dessus et je voulais éviter ça). La Martha arriva avec son chariot rempli de bols fumants. Nous avions droit à de la purée de pommes de terre, et même à un dessert, des yaourts natures fait par les Apprentis qui étaient de corvée à la cuisine, je savourais ce repas comme s'il eut réellement été béni. Une fois le repas fini et les plats débarrassés par la Martha, notre table se leva et se dirigea vers les cuisines afin de les nettoyer, tandis que les autres se dirigeaient vers les dortoirs pour leur toilette du soir. Le nettoyage prit bien moins de temps que ce que je pensais et je trouvais cela tant mieux car j'étais à vrai dire exténué par cette première journée, je crois que je piquais du nez deux ou trois fois pendant la corvée, Lorsque nous eûmes fini, je me précipitai vers Armin afin de faire le trajet avec lui.

Nous rejoignions nos dortoirs, j'appris que nous avions droit à quinze minutes pour prendre du temps pour nous et parler entre nous, mais je compris bien que ce n'est pas dans ce créneau qu' Armin m'en dirait plus, trop d'oreilles indiscrètes sans doute. Il se dirigea vers Sasha qui était assise sur son lit le regard dans le vague. Il sortit discrètement quelque chose de la poche de sa robe et le lui tendit, comme cet après- midi, son regard s'illumina et elle le serra dans ses bras, Armin lui sourit et lui embrassa le front avant de revenir vers moi, le destin semblant faire les choses un peu bien, son lit était à côté du mien. Le brouhaha était agréable, il me rappelait les années universitaires. Armin passa sa robe de nuit et j'en fis autant frissonnant à peine lorsque je me retrouvais torse nu, la douce chaleur du feu de cheminée enveloppait la pièce, comme un baume bienfaisant sur nos peaux fatiguées.

Tante Ilse apparut alors dans l'embrasure du chambranle de la porte manquante et nous fit comprendre qu'il était l'heure d'aller se laver les dents et de se coucher, encore une fois, deux par deux nous nous dirigions vers les douches et une fois arrivés aux lavabos nous nous alignions tous, comme de bons petits soldats. Pendant trois minutes le son du frottement des brosses à dents emplit l'air et nous accompagna dans notre tâche. Une fois fait, nous retournions au dortoir et nous glissions dans nos lits. Tante Ilse s'assit sur un fauteuil à l'extérieur de la pièce somnolente, sa lampe à pétrole à côté d'elle, cette lampe était la seule source de lumière. Je m'allongeais sur le dos, mes membres étaient engourdis et mes paupières lourdes. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai dans cette sorte de transe lorsque je sentis le matelas s'affaisser à côté de moi. Armin je me décalais comme je pus pour lui laisser de la place, il se coucha sur le côté me faisant dos, et je me précipitais presque pour passer mon bras autour de lui, je sentis sa main s'accrocher à la mienne au niveau de son abdomen, je soufflais de plaisir dans sa nuque, je n'aurais jamais crus pouvoir revivre ça, j'avais envie de pleurer. Au bout de quelques minutes Armin se retourna afin de me faire face et posa sa tête sur la mienne de manière à ce que sa bouche soit au niveau de mon oreille, il me raconta alors en chuchotant ce qui était arrivé et mes souvenirs affluèrent.

* * *

 _Après les explications de Jean, Hannes nous pressa, il ne fallait pas traîner là les Titans ne tarderaient pas à arriver ! Mike partit en premier et nous le suivions d'un pas rapide, il nous expliqua de façon concise (c'était un homme de peu de mots), que ce ne serait pas simple, voire très compliqué, mais que si nous l'écoutions tout se passerai bien. Nous avions marchés pendant des jours, ou plutôt des nuits, nos chances de nous faire repérer étaient moins élevées la nuit, et la forêt était très dense. Nous étions épuisés et affamés mais ne pipions mot, même Jean, nous avions conscience des risques que prenait Mike pour nous aider, et la moindre des choses était de ne pas râler. Je pense que nous avions marché près de deux semaines toutes les nuits nous arrêtant seulement pour manger, ou faire nos besoins. La journée nous trouvions des abris pour dormir et Mikasa, Jean et Mike nous trouvaient de quoi se sustenter car les réserves de départ étaient maigres, ces pauvres gens des Tunnels avaient pris sur leur nourriture pour nous constituer une petite réserve. Lorsque nous arrivions enfin à Dauper, Mike nous conduisit à un vieil amas de branchages et de mousse, en déblayant un peu nous nous étions rendu compte qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une vieille cabane en bois savamment camouflée._

 _Une fois à l'intérieur, nous nous affalions ça et là de soulagement, c'était spartiate, la cabane était composée de trois pièces, un vaste salon/ salle à manger/ cuisine, une chambre et une petite salle de bain._

 _La pièce principale comprenait côté salon un canapé dépliant, une table basse et deux fauteuils, le côté cuisine était équipé sommairement d'un évier et un plan de travail avec des rangements, Mikasa ouvrit les tiroirs et les portes inspectant tout, il y avait un peu de vaisselle, des assiettes ébréchées, des bols, des couverts et quelques marmites. La chambre contenait un lit pour deux personnes et enfin la salle de bain, une cabine de douche mais Mike nous avait expliqué qu'il n'y avait pas d'eau courante mais la rivière n'était qu'à quelques mètres, on pouvait d'ailleurs entendre ses flots puissants._

 _Nous laissant nous installer, Mike nous prévint qu'il devait repartir, et devant notre inquiétude nous rassura, il devait aller retrouver son contact pour établir le passage de la frontière jusqu'en Mahr. Une fois que la porte se referma sur sa silhouette, nous étions seuls tous les quatre, un silence s'installa._

 _Jean décida d'allumer un feu pour nous réchauffer et l'idée fut accueillie avec des sourires, il se mit alors à la tâche tandis que Mikasa décréta qu'elle allait faire à dîner, il nous restait des pommes de terres et un lapin qu'elle avait attrapé plus tôt dans la journée. Jean se proposa alors pour aller chercher de l'eau et je décidais de l'accompagner voulant moi aussi contribuer à l'effort commun, tandis qu'Armin assistait Mikasa dans la préparation du dîner. Une fois dehors je frissonnais et resserrais mon écharpe autour de mon visage, l'air était vraiment frais et je regrettais déjà la chaleur du feu alors que je n'étais que sur le pas de la porte. Nous avons longer la cabane pour se saisir des seaux empilés nous avions décider d'en prendre deux chacun, afin qu'il y en ai pour demain. La tâche fut vite expédiée et c'est rapidement que nous revenions à la maison avec nos quatre seaux plein à ras bord. Mikasa et Armin avaient fini d'éplucher les pommes de terre, et de vider le lapin. Elle se saisit alors d'une marmite et y versa de l'eau d'un des seaux avant de la mettre à bouillir sur le feu de la cheminée à l'aide de la crémaillère, si la cabane n'avait pas l'eau, je pense qu'on pouvait oublier le gaz. Nous nous approchions d'elle pour l'aider dans sa tâche, Jean apporta l'assiette contenant les morceaux de viande, Armin les pommes de terre, et moi je pris quatre assiettes creuses et quatre jeu de couverts, Mikasa se retourna vers nous et nous expliqua que nous allions devoir boire le reste d'eau de nos bouteilles pour ce soir, le temps d'en faire bouillir de celle que nous avions ramené de la rivière afin qu'elle soit potable. Alors que le dîner cuisait doucement mais sûrement, nous nous surprimes à envisager notre vie en Mahr, partant avec sérieux et finissant la conversation dans le n'importe quoi et les fous rires, nous avions décidé de dormi tous ensemble cette nuit, aussi Jean et moi avion apporté le matelas de la chambre dans le salon, en poussant la table basse et les fauteuils, nous avions créée un lit pour quatre personnes, près du feu, on était heureux à ce moment, on se disait que rien ne pourrait mal se passer, Mike reviendrait dans deux jours comme il l'avait dit, il ne manquait jamais à sa parole. Je remarquais que Mikasa était blottie près de Jean et je souris. On allait réussir, on allait vivre, pas juste survivre._


	4. Chapter 4

Première fanfiction sur SnK, je n'ai pas écris depuis des années à vrai dire, mais cette idée me trotte dans la tête depuis un bon moment maintenant.

UA

Basé sur le roman de Margaret Atwood _La Servante Ecarlate._

 _DeDawk est un Nymphus, au service d'un des plus grand Commandants de Paradiz, l'honneur qu'il devrait ressentir n'est pas, il se sent juste l'obligation de procréer pour la République comme tous les autres Nymphus et Lédas, surveillés dans leur moindres mouvement. Pourtant la nuit dans le placard il se surprend à rêver et à penser à l' Avant quand les Nymphus et les Lédas avaient le droit de porter leur propre nom et l' Après, quand il pourra de nouveau porter son nom._

 _Pourquoi ces yeux gris tempête, l'empêchent de penser, de tomber, de faire ce qu'il doit faire?_

* * *

Oh pardon, pardon pour ce retard, hélas beaucoup de boulot et peu de temps libre, de plus avec les fêtes de fin d'années ça ne va pas s'améliorer, on croule sous le boulot, j'en peux plus, donc il faudra compter un chapitre par mois max.

* * *

Je ne saurais dire combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis le début de mon apprentissage, une semaine, deux, trois ? Armin et moi avions retrouvé notre complicité, et après son récit, je m'étais surpris à avoir de l'espoir, Mikasa et Jean s'en était sortis, je me raccrochais à ce mince crédo heureux. Je me faisais discret, ne bronchais pas, surtout en présence de Tante Marlène.

* * *

 _Cela faisait plusieurs jours que nous étions réfugiés dans cette cabane, attendant des nouvelles de Mike, j'avais fais part de mon inquiétude aux autres, il aurait dû revenir la veille déjà, mais Jean et Mikasa avait répondu qu'il avait sans doute eu un contre- temps, ce n'était pas improbable, que je m'inquiétais trop. Je me dis qu'ils avaient raison, je devais être trop nerveux, mais lorsque je regardais Armin, je me rendais compte que celui- ci partageait mon inquiétude. Quand trois jours plus tard nous n'avions toujours pas de nouvelles, même Jean s'en formalisa_

 _\- Ok, je crois que je commence à flipper là ! Mike est un mec droit dans ses bottes et réglo, il a dû se passer quelque chose là !_

 _Nous nous regardions avec des yeux ronds, oui quelque chose avait dû foirer de son côté, j'espérais vraiment que ce n'étais pas aussi grave que nous avions l'air de le penser._

 _\- Attendons encore deux jours, et s'il n'est toujours pas là, nous partirons et nous efforcerons d'atteindre la frontière par nous même ._

 _Trancha la voix calme de Mikasa._

 _-Par nous même ? Comment ? Je veux dire même si on peut se repérer géographiquement, nous ne connaissons pas bien les environs, Mike savait quels étaient les chemins les plus rapides et les moins dangereux, il avait une vraie connaissance factuelle des lieux, nous ont va galérer !_

 _S'exclama Armin._

 _\- De toute façons, nous n'avons pas le choix, lui répondit- elle, on ne peut pas rester indéfiniment ici, il nous faudra bouger avec ou sans Mike même si bien sûr je préfère que ce soit avec lui._

 _Mikasa n'avait pas tord je me rendais bien compte, mais Armin était également dans le vrai, rester ici était impossible, mais partir seuls sans guide était limite suicidaire, nous ne savions pas combien de temps il nous faudrait pour atteindre la frontière si nous l'atteignions, car entre temps mille façons de mourir nous guettait. Je sorti de ma torpeur lorsque le bruit d'un tiroir que l'on ouvrait se fit entendre. Armin s'était mis en tête de commencer à préparer le repas, Jean s'acheminait déjà à l'aider et Mikasa fit remarquer qu'il n'y avait presque plus d'eau. Je lui répondis que je me portais volontaire pour aller en chercher demain dans la matinée. Le maigre repas fut englouti dans un silence religieux, chacun de nous essayant d'anticiper les jours prochains, nous avions fini de manger et décidions d'aller nous coucher. Demain serait un autre jour. Le lendemain matin assez tôt je me levais et m'habillais en vue de ma mission d'eau, je portais un pull vert un peu grand mais bien épais en dessous duquel j'avais un tricot de corps gris en coton, un pantalon chino noir, des Timberland et une parka noire. Au moins je ne devrais pas avoir froid, sauf peut- être aux mains, je n'avais pas de gants. Je sorti en silence afin de ne pas réveiller mes amis, une fois sur le perron je me saisis des deux seaux et me dirigeait vers la rivière. Alors que je remplissait mes seaux en observant le paysage, j'aimais beaucoup les paysage forestiers, la rivière glissait rapidement dans son lit, presque bouillonnante, la végétation semblait figée dans le temps comme si elle attendait qu'un artiste talentueux vienne l' immortaliser, Des morceaux noirs et humide d'arbres morts plongeait ou flottaient ça et là, le tout recouvert d'un fin givre qui nous annonçait un hiver bien rigoureux. Le craquement d'une branche me fit sursauter et je faillis en renverser le précieux contenu de mes seaux. Je me retournais prestement pour découvrir face à moi un géant._

 _-Bonjour !_

 _Je ne répondis pas figé, serrant un des seaux contre ma poitrine comme si ma vie en dépendait, il était très grand et semblait très musclé, habillé comme une sorte de trappeur, une imposante couverture- poncho ? en fourrure le recouvrait, ses cheveux noirs de jais étaient coiffés en arrière, son nez était droit, sa mâchoire carrée et ses yeux vifs, un bel homme sans aucun doute, mais je comptais pas baisser ma garde, c'était peut- être un Titan, un chasseur de primes ou n'importe quel autre danger pour mes amis et moi. Il sembla remarquer mon trouble car il sourit légèrement avant de reprendre :_

 _-Faites attention, les bois ne sont jamais des lieux sûrs, surtout en ce moment._

 _J'hochais la tête en balbutiant un remerciement et me sauvait rapidement, jetant un regard par-dessus mon épaule. L'homme était encore là me suivant des yeux. Je commençais à avoir chaud malgré le froid ambiant. Devais-je faire un détour au cas où il me suivrait ? Ne risquai- je pas de me perdre ? Je décidais néanmoins de tourner légèrement dans les bois avant de reprendre le chemin de la cabane, arrivé dans sa proximité je me mis à courir, ne songeant même pas à l'eau que j'aurais pu gaspiller en la faisant tomber. Je me ruai à l'intérieur et constatai avec joie que mes trois amis étaient réveillés. Devant leurs airs surpris, je leur racontai ma rencontre avec le géant à la rivière, je vis la panique les gagner, nous décidions de partir aujourd'hui sans plus attendre, nous nous dépêchions de faire nos sacs, nous laisserions un mot pour Mike au cas où il reviendrait. J'enfilais la bretelle de mon sac à dos sur mon épaule quand trois coups secs furent frappés à la porte de la cabane. Nous avions sursauté si fort et en synchronisation telle que je me demandais comment nous n'avions pas déclenché de tremblement de terre. Que faire ? Personne n'est censé savoir que nous sommes là part Mike, est- ce lui ? Où alors le géant des bois m'a suivi sans que je ne m'en rende compte, et il est là pour nous ? Je voyais bien que mes amis se posaient les mêmes questions que moi, Armin semblait réfléchir tellement que ses yeux semblaient avoir triplé de volume sous le surplus d'information. Ce fut Mikasa qui brisa le silence en s'avançant vers la porte sans se préoccuper de nos regards paniqués. Elle n'oublia cependant pas de se saisir d'un couteau qui reposait sur le plan de travail de la cuisine et s'approcha de la porte, elle se saisit de la poignée et respira un coup avant de d'ouvrir la porte sa main tenant le couteau dissimulée dans son dos. La porte s'ouvrit sur Le géant de la rivière, je ne pus m'empêcher de couiner. Ce qu'il nous annonça nous laissa comme deux ronds de flancs._

 _\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Gunther, on à pas beaucoup de temps, je suis désolé de vous l'annoncer comme, ça, mais Mike est mort, je vais donc tâcher de vous mener à la frontière à sa place, oh je vois que vous êtes déjà prêts à partir, parfait ne tardons pas alors !_

* * *

Sasha allait rejoindre sa nouvelle Famille, aujourd'hui était un grand jour, Utgard était en joie, nous avions eu des oranges en dessert au déjeuner et de la tarte à la noix le soir, les Marthas savaient la gourmandise de Sasha et avait voulu lui faire honneur. Les oranges et la tarte à la noix, j'en avais oublié le goût, la fraicheur acide et juteuse des oranges avait ranimé mon palais et j'avais cru mourir lorsque que la première bouchée de tarte avait glissé dans ma gorge. Lors de son départ elle avait revêtu la couleur qui serait désormais la sienne, le rouge des Lédas. Ses vêtements étaient foncièrement les mêmes que les nôtres, une robe épaisse, un caleçon, une cape et des gants, le tout en coton et en laine, rouge. Seule la coiffe blanche et les motardes noires coupaient la dominance du rouge. Une imposante et rutilante voiture noire à vitres teintées attendait à la grille, pour l'emmener dans son nouveau foyer. Tous les Apprentis étaient réunis dans la cour en demi- cercle, Sasha au centre aux côtés de la Mère Supérieure et Tante Marlène qui semblait heureuse lui récita un de ses mantras favoris

« **Rachel, voyant qu'elle- même ne donnait pas d'enfants à Jacob, devint jalouse de sa sœur et elle dit à Jacob :**

 **« Fais- moi avoir des fils ou je meurs. »**

 **Jacob s'emporta contre Rachel, et dit : « Est-ce que je tiens la place de Dieu, qui t'a refusé la maternité ? »**

 **Elle reprit : « Voici ma servante Bilha. Va vers elle et qu'elle enfante sur mes genoux : par elle j'aurai moi aussi des fils. »**

Elle posa ensuite ses mains sur les épaules de Sasha et lui souffla :

\- Fais nous honneur DeDietrich, respecte l'Epouse, honore le Commandant, sois une bonne Léda et enfante de forts et beaux enfants !

Un sourire humide que je trouvais particulièrement laid vint se loger sur son visage, elle claque alors deux bises sonores sur les joues de la pauvre Sasha qui semblait mal à l'aise. La Mère Supérieure, fit signe au chauffeur de s'approcher. L'homme était banal, il semblait fatigué de sa vie, en même temps comment le lui reprocher ? Sasha alors nous regarda une dernière fois, et je crus voir un sourire d'encouragement sur son si joli visage, elle se retourna alors et suivi le chauffeur jusqu'à la belle voiture et disparût dedans. Deux Marthas refermèrent le grillage alors qu'un vrombissement puissant s'élevait dans les airs la voiture démarra et disparut de notre champ de vision, emmenant Sasha, j'espérais de tout cœur que sa Famille serait bonne avec elle, il était arrivé déjà que des Nymphus et des Lédas commettent le suicide, je ne voulais vraiment pas ça pour Sasha. Tante Marlène frappa dans ses mains et la micro liesse qui s'était emparée de nous s'évanouit instantanément. Il nous fallait repartir vaquer à nos tâches quotidiennes, j'allais suivre mon groupe lorsque Tante Ilse m'interpella :

-DeDawk ! Viens ici !

J'échangeais un regard perdu avec Armin mais celui-ci hocha finalement les épaules et continua son chemin en direction du reste de notre groupe. Je me dirigeai à pas lourd vers Tante Ilse, me demandant ce qui allait bien me tomber sur la figure.

-Ne fais pas cette tête ! Me dit- elle alors que j'arrivais à sa hauteur. Ce n'est rien de grave juste que je dois t'emmener voir le Dr Zoe !

Mon corps se réchauffa, je n'avais pas revu le Dr Zoe depuis mon arrivé ici, et même si dire qu'elle m'avait manqué aurait été un mensonge, cette femme m'avait fait bonne impression et j'étais content de pouvoir la revoir. Je suivi donc Tante Ilse dans le bâtiment principal, je revoyais le trajet en sens inverse lorsque j'allais intégrer mon groupe la première fois. Une fois le dédale de couloir et d'escaliers empruntés, je me retrouvais devant la porte familière de l'infirmerie, ou une plaque d'un bois usé portait l'inscription « Dr Zoe ». Tante Ilse frappa à la porte et la réponse ne se fit pas attendre, elle ouvrit la porte et me poussa/jeta à l'intérieur avant de refermer la porte et de partir, cette bonne femme ne savait pas faire autrement semblait- il. Je balayais la pièce du regard, c'était toujours le bazar, mais le Dr Zoe ne s'en formalisait absolument pas.

-Bonjour Eren, comment vas- tu ?

Je sursautais, Eren, étais-je idiot au point de penser que j'avais oublié mon propre prénom ? Non mais cela faisait drôle de l'entendre prononcé après tout ce temps, j'avais commencé à m'habituer à DeDawk, et avec Armin nous avions l'habitude de nous parler sans nous nommer.

-Bien, je suppose, merci, répondis- je à voix basse et prenant place sur la chaise qu'elle me désignait en face de son bureau. Elle débarrassa le tas de papier de la manière la plus lapidaire qu'il soit, en ouvrant un tiroir et balayant tout dedans. Elle se retourna sur sa chaise et sembla chercher des documents dans des casiers métalliques.

-Tu dois te demander pourquoi tu es là hein ? Rien de bien grave, mais comme tu le sais tu seras amené à quitter Utgard et à rejoindre ta Famille les Dawk, ça peut être, demain, dans une semaine ou un mois. Se disant elle retira ses lunettes et en essuya les verres avec sa blouse.

Un poids se forma dans mon abdomen, bien sûr, je venais d'assister au départ de Sasha, je sais qu'un jour mon tour viendra, comme celui d'Armin et de tous les Apprentis. Le Dr Zoe me laissa mon moment de flottement, et je lui en fus reconnaissant. Cependant cela ne pouvais durer pour toujours et elle reprit

-Bon ça va pas être ultra- drôle pour toi notre séance, je vais t'expliquer comment fonctionne le système reproductif des Nymphus !

Je blêmis instantanément, connement je n'avais jamais pensé à ça, et on ne trouvait pas franchement de documentation la dessus, de toute manières la lecture était réservée aux Commandants, et s'ils le voulaient bien à leurs Epouses. Je me rendis compte alors que je ne me souvenais pas de la dernière fois où j'avais lu un livre ni lequel était- ce. Les paroles du Dr Zoe me ramenèrent à la réalité.

Elle avait sortit des feuilles plastifiées contenant des schémas de coupe d'appareils reproductifs, je commençais à me sentir faible.

Elle me montra une première feuille sur laquelle je reconnus l'appareil reproductif féminin, puis une autre représentant le masculin et enfin une troisième, avec ce qui semblait être deux dessins distincts. Elle me tendit le troisième

-C'est celui qui nous intéresse puisqu'il te concerne.

J'observais en silence la feuille qu'elle tendait vers moi. Le premier dessin était celui d'un appareil génital masculin à peu de détails près, et le second celui d'un appareil génital féminin légèrement différent aussi.

-Comme tu peux le voir ça ressemble pas mal à ce que tu connais, voici donc mon cher ami, ton système reproductif ! S'exclama t- elle enthousiaste par cette bizarrerie. Comme tu le sais une mutation génétique suite à la vague de radiations qui ont résulté de la catastrophe , chez les Nymphus, c'est une modification du chromosome XY, qui déclenche cela, ce chromosome chez les Nymphus n'est pas statique, il se « régule » lui-même en fonction de conditions, la communauté scientifique, enfin avant d'être bridés et exclusivement à la solde des Fil de Mithras, pensaient que c'est l'une des modifications liées à la survie. L'organisme se doit d'assurer sa pérennité. Malheureusement comme ce n'est pas naturel, il y' a besoin d'un déclencheur. Tu seras amené à le prendre. Devant mon air confus, elle s'empressa d'ajouter : Rien de grave juste un cachet qui va interférer sur le chromosome afin qu'il prenne ses atouts féminins si tu veux grosso merdo ! Me rassura t- elle d'un sourire. Mais il n'est utilisé qu'en prévision de fécondation, tu n'auras pas à le prendre tous les jours.

Elle me montrait le premier dessin, en m'expliquant la subtilité des organes sexuels des Nymphus. La vessie était beaucoup plus petite que celle du mâle lambda et beaucoup plus basse aussi, je me souvenais que Jean m'appelait souvent « La Pisseuse » à cause de mon besoin plus régulier que celui des mes camarades garçons à aller aux toilettes, Armin aussi mais Jean ne se disputait jamais avec Armin. La prostate et la symphyse pubienne étaient plus petites aussi, comme atrophiées. Le Dr Zoe me rassura sur le fait que malgré leur plus petite taille elles n'en marchaient pas moins bien. En général tout l'appareil du pénis aux testicules chez le Nymphus était plus petit.

Elle me mit ensuite sous le nez la deuxième partie, celle qui ressemblait à l'appareil génital féminin modifié. Elle me laissa le temps de l'observer pendant qu'elle ôtait ses lunettes et les essuyait avec le coin de sa blouse râpeuse.

-Bon après la prise du cachet, les effets vont apparaître, ce n'est pas instantané, cela prend plusieurs jours, où tu vas souffrir mon petit Eren.

J'avalais ma salive avec difficulté à ces mots.

-C'est comme, hum comment dire ? Ah oui c'est comme si tu avais tes règles si tu veux, tu ne saigneras pas pendant les trois jours, c'est la durée générale entre trois et quatre jours. Malgré cela je ne me sentais pas rassuré, je sentais le « mais ». Mais, ces jours vont te faire souffrir, ton système interne va se détruire lui- même un peu comme quand l'endomètre usé chez la femme pendant les règles se détache. Ta prostate et ta symphyse vont tellement rétrécir qu'elles ne seront pas plus grosses Qu'un pois chiche. Tes testicules et ton pénis aussi ils vont se rachitifier au point de redevenir un clitoris et des lèvres, car oh savais – tu Eren, que nous « naissons » tous femmes ? Sans se préoccuper de ma réponse et encore moins de mon visage maintenant transparent à l'entente de toutes ces informations et j'étais presque sûr que « rachitifier » n'était pas un mot, elle continua, Oui pendant le développement dans l'utérus, le pénis découle du clitoris et les testicules des lèvres ! HAHAHAHAHA.

Moi je n'avais pas envie de rire, elle le remarqua et pour la énième fois, nettoya ses lunettes avec sa blouse

-Pardon, c'est jusque l'ironie de la société patriarcale, tous ces hommes voulant contrôler le monde et les femmes, alors qu'a leurs origines et aux premières heures de leur vie, ils étaient « femelles ». Elle marqua une pause, le temps de me laisser me remettre, chose que j'appréciais, avant de reprendre. Donc tu vas littéralement changer de sexe et ce sans chirurgie, c'est pour ça que tu vas souffrir, je préfère te prévenir, si l'Epouse dans ta famille est assez décente et possède le don de compassion, elle te fournira des anti- douleurs recommandé par le gynécologue. Quand la transformation sera finie tu perdras du sang, une seule fois, pour signifier que tout est prêt dans le nid, et la fécondation pourra être effectuée. Voilà, évidemment si il y a fécondation, tu garderas ses caractères sexuels jusqu' à l'accouchement, ensuite ton corps redeviendra naturellement ce qu'il était, et s'il n'y a pas fécondation, ton corps se retransformera progressivement, environ une semaine après. Je sais que c'est beaucoup à encaisser Eren, mais mieux tu connais ton corps mieux tu pourras gérer.

Je ne compris pas vraiment sa dernière phrase, trop perdu dans toutes les pensées qui fusaient dans ma tête sur ce que je venais d'entendre. J'entendis comme un bruit de fond, toquer à la porte et celle- ci s'ouvrir sur Tante Ilse qui venait me chercher afin de m'amener à ma classe qui avait bien commencé. Je murmurais du bout des lèvres un au revoir et suivi Tante Ilse en silence. Seuls les bruits de nos motardes résonnaient tantôt contre la pierre, le bois ou la neige.

Arrivés devant la salle ou se tenait la leçon Tante Ilse toqua et nous annonça, j'entrais à sa suite et à mon grand soulagement ce n'était pas Tante Marlène, mais Tante Judy, elle n'était pas spécialement gentille, ou ne possédait pas la sympathie de Tante Ilse, mais elle n'était pas méchante comme Tante Marlène. Tante Judy devait avoir un certain âge, son visage montrait qu'elle avait été élevée à la dure mais empreint d'une certaine beauté et de savoir. Ses yeux verts étaient perçants et sa petite bouche rose lui donnait une moue particulière, comme si elle vous préparait une farce malicieuse. Je marchais droit vers Armin et m'assis rapidement. Pour bien continuer dans ma veine nous étions en classe de préparation à l'accouchement, quand la journée est bonne hein. Tante Judy nous demanda de nous placer par trois pour le jeu de rôle, il y 'aurait celui ou celle qui joue à donner naissance, le rôle de l'Epouse, et la Martha. Naturellement Armin et moi étions ensemble, regardant autour de nous, les mouvements des Apprentis formant les différents groupes, quand soudain devant nous une jeune fille blonde, de petite taille, très fine, voire maigre. Sa peau était très blanche et ses cheveux très blonds au vu des mèches qui s'échappaient de sa coiffe. Ses yeux bleus presque transparent semblaient vides à première vue mais l'on y voyait un éclat farouche et un peu de folie ?

-Je peux me joindre à vous ?

-Ah, commença Armin, bien sûr, puis se tournant vers moi, je te présente DeSmith, elle est arrivé ce matin

-Bonjour DeSmith, je suis DeDawk me présentais- je à mon tour

-Moi c'est Annie, dit- elle d'une voix calme et sans chuchoter.

Je me figeais et vis qu'Armin aussi, et avant qu'on ai pu cligner des yeux, me coup parti. Annie bascula vers l'avant sous l'impact. Derrière elle Tante Judy se tenait sa matraque à la main.

-Avec de la chance, la douleur t'aidera à imprimer ton nom dans cette vilaine trogne qui est la tienne DeSmith ! Cria Tante Judy.

J'étais surpris, elle n'était pas prompte aux châtiments comme Tante Marlène d'habitude, Annie par terre, en appui sur ces mains gardait la tête baissée, mais je crus voir un sourire fou sur son visage. Armin et moi échangions un regard, mais qui était cette cinglée ?


End file.
